More Than Brotherly
by SlashLover93
Summary: Soda and Pony's relationship was always meant to be more than brotherly. Incest. Oneshot.


**********Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders**

**Warnings: Major incest and sexual content.**

Soda has always felt special love toward his baby brother, although at first he just thought it was in a brotherly way.

He always wanted to be around him, he always wanted to be the most important person in Pony's life. He was always more affectionate with Pony, than he was with anyone else.

Pony was always the center of Soda's attention, the most important person to him.

He loved Ponyboy more than anyone or anything.

It wasn't until Soda was fourteen that he learned what he felt for his baby brother was more than brotherly.

Their parents died, Ponyboy started having nightmares, so Soda moved into his room and shared a bed with him.

It became their room, their bed.

Soda got more time with Pony, got to cuddle with him every night.

He started having dreams about his baby brother, not normal dreams either, dreams that he touched Pony in not so brotherly ways, wet dreams, dreams that felt so real, dreams where he took his baby brother.

He made any excuse to touch Pony. He couldn't stop thinking about him; Pony was always on his mind.

That's when Sodapop Patrick Curtis found out he was in love with his baby brother, Ponyboy Michael Curtis.

He never told anyone, he never wanted anyone to find out, afraid what they would think, especially Ponyboy.

If Pony was disgusted, afraid of him, or hated him, he would seriously die.

He didn't want to risk his close, trusting, brotherly bond with Pony, so he kept quiet.

He started dating Sandy, so people wouldn't get suspicious. He grew to care about her, but he never really loved her, he couldn't, because he was already madly in love with his brother. He had to pretend it was Pony he was kissing instead of Sandy. He had to pretend it was Pony; he was thrusting into when he had sex with Sandy.

He didn't really care that Sandy got pregnant with someone else's baby and left him to go run away to Florida, but he had to pretend he did.

He had to pretend it hurt him, because as far as everyone else knows, Sodapop Curtis was madly in love with Sandy.

It wasn't until Soda was sixteen and the whole thing with Winderixville happened.

Soda thought he lost Pony forever. He thought he would never see his perfect, innocent, angelic baby brother again.

He was sad and depressed. He couldn't eat or sleep. He didn't crack a smile or even talk to anyone, when Pony was gone.

He cried a lot that was the worst week of his life.

He was beyond happy, when the hospital called, telling him and Darry, their baby brother was fine and waiting for them.

Darry and Soda rushed to the hospital. When he saw Pony and Pony ran in his arms, he never wanted to let go.

His mind screamed,

_'PONY'S HERE IN YOUR ARMS, WHERE HE BELONGS, AFTER THIS SLOW, HORRIBLE WEEK! DON'T LET HIM GO! YOU ALMOST LOST HIM! TELL HIM HOW YA FEEL AND NEVER LET HIM GO!'_

So that, night he confessed to Pony.

Soda layed awake in his and Pony's bed, he was on his back, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Pony, ya awake?"

"Mhm," Pony mumbled tiredly.

Soda turned slightly, so he was on his side, facing Pony's back.

"I need to tell ya somethin'."

Pony turned around to face his older brother, concern evident in his features.

"What is it, Soda?"

"Please don't hate me, baby, I couldn't live with ya hating me...I-I just need to tell ya somethin'." Soda said with pleading eyes and a desperate, scared voice that broke Pony's heart.

Pony hugged his brother assuredly, digging his head into his chest.

"Aw Soda, I could never hate you. You're the most important person to me. You're my favorite brother and my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Hell Soda, I love you too much to hate you. You can tell me anything, you know that Soda. We tell each other everything, so why should this be any different?"

Soda smiled softly.

Ponyboy's too sweet, naive, and innocent for his own good.

He's so different from anyone, special, one of a kind.

He has a bright future ahead of him, he's gonna go places and do things no other greaser has done, he's gonna be somebody, and get the life he deserves.

Ponyboy's also very good looking. Pony's so self-conscious, but he shouldn't be. He's beautiful, prettier than any girl he has ever seen and Soda wishes he would see it.

Auburn hair, grayish green eyes, pale porcelain skin, a smile that could make a airplane stop, and nice, long legs.

Ponyboy Michael Curtis was perfect.

He was Soda's heaven.

"I love ya, baby." Soda breathed out.

Pony lifted his head up off of Soda's chest to look up at him with confusion.

"I love you too, Soda."

Soda leant down to kiss the poor confused boy.

Pony's eyes shot wide opened and he made a small noise of surprise.

Soda took advantage of this, putting his tongue in Pony's mouth, exploring the sweet cavern.

Pony moaned in Soda's mouth, relaxing.

He shut his eyes and tangled his hands into his brother's beautiful golden silky locks.

Pony didn't really understand what was happening. All he knew was that his brother Soda was kissing him and he shouldn't like it. He should push Soda off of him and be disgusted, but he did like it and he could never deny Soda.

He was Soda, happy go lucky, funny, caring, sweetheart Sodapop, his darling older brother.

Ponyboy trusted him with his life, so if Soda wanted to kiss him for whatever reason, he can.

Ponyboy kissed back.

Soda pushed him gently onto his back and got on top of him, deepening the kiss.

Pony moaned again, bringing his arms down to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.

Soda broke the kiss, panting.

He stared down at his baby brother and gasped.

Pony's normally grayish green eyes were very dark gray, they were almost black, his face was flushed, and he was panting heavily.

Soda has never seen Pony like this before. It took his breath away and made his clothed erection twitch.

"God, you're so beautiful."

Pony moaned like crazy when Soda attacked his neck.

He wondered how far this would go. How far will Soda go with him? Better question, how far will Pony let Soda go?

Pony's moans were like music to Soda's ears. It made Soda want to make Pony make more of those sounds over and over, to make Pony scream his name in pleasure.

Soda's lips left Pony's neck. He had to stop, before he loses all his self control. Sure, he wanted Pony, he wanted him so badly, but this was his innocent baby brother, who has never done anything like this before.

"Soda," Pony asked questioningly.

Soda met Pony's eyes.

"Y-ya drive me crazy, baby, ya make me lose control. We need to stop now, because if this keeps going, I-I don't think I could stop."

"Then don't." Pony said in a low, husky voice.

Soda was surprised. He never heard Ponyboy sound like that before. God, it was sexy.

He couldn't believe this, though; his innocent baby brother just implied that he was aloud to have sex with him.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

Pony put his lips close to Soda's ear and said in that same voice he did before,

"If you want me, take me."

Then he grinded his hips up to Soda's, driving a moan from the older boy, making him crazy, and lose all the self control he had left.

He crashed his lips onto Pony's, slamming his hips down onto Pony's and grinded back.

Moans past through their kiss as this friction continued.

Soda broke the kiss to take off Pony's shirt, Pony helped by lifting his arms up above his head, so he could easily slide it off.

He sat up, straddling Pony's lap.

He looked over Pony's naked chest and stomach, running the tips of his fingers over the exposed skin with ghostly touches, making Pony shiver.

One of his hands slipped its way through the waistband of Pony's boxers.

Pony grunted when Soda grabbed him.

Soda began slowly stroking him.

Pony whimpered, grabbing onto both of his arms, digging his nails into his skin.

Nobody has ever touched him there before, and it felt so good.

Pony gave out a noise of protest, when Soda stopped stroking, and took his hand out.

Soda just simply smiled.

He slide Pony's boxers off of him, then kissed him. He trailed kisses down his neck, down to his stomach, all the way down until he got to his prize.

Soda just stared at his baby brother's perfect formed erection with lust and need.

Ponyboy blushed furiously, shifting uncomfortably under Soda's intense gaze.

Nobody has ever stared at him like that before.

He covered himself with both of his hands.

Soda immediately took his hands off, so Pony was fully exposed again.

"Stop that baby; don't be so self-conscious, you're gorgeous."

Pony's blush deepened.

Soda pulled his own boxers off, so Pony could see how horny he was, Soda was so horny it fucking hurt.

He grabbed Pony's hand and put it on his erection.

Soda moaned low in his throat at the contact, before he said,

"Ya don't even know half of what ya do to me, baby."

Pony kept quiet, just staring at his brother's erection, and kept his hand placed where Soda had put it.

He stroked his thumb over the head of Soda's erection that was leaking precum.

Soda moaned, putting his hands on either side of Pony's head to support his weight.

Pony smiled and before Soda could blink, Pony flipped their positions, so he was the one on top.

Ponyboy went straight to Soda's erection, putting it in his mouth.

He wasn't sure what to do. He's never did anything like this before.

He wanted to give his brother so much pleasure, but what if he couldn't?

Soda's done this with Sandy a lot and Pony's never done it, so what if he couldn't pleasure Soda?

Pony could only try his best and hope he can.

He tried to put as much as Soda in his mouth that he could and starting sucking.

Soda moaned, putting his hands in Pony's hair.

"Ponyboy," Soda whimpered as he came into Pony's mouth.

Pony's eyes went wide in surprise when Soda's liquid started filling his mouth and pulled back quickly.

Soda chuckled.

"Sorry baby, I should have warned ya."

Pony swallowed the liquid that was in his mouth, as the rest squirted all over Soda's stomach and the bed sheets.

Pony licked his lips, Soda tasted good, he tasted like chocolate milk.

He licked Soda's stomach and cock clean, free of the liquid, before coming back up to his lips and kissing him.

Soda flipped them over, so he was on top again.

He broke the kiss and brought up two of his fingers to Pony's lips.

"Suck on my fingers, Pony."

Pony obeyed, sticking the digits in his mouth and sucked on them.

Soda took his fingers out of his baby brother's mouth and trailed them down to Pony's entrance.

Pony gasped as he felt wet fingers touch his entrance.

Soda slid a finger in. Pony's face twisted in uncomfort. Soda kissed his face all over as he took his finger in and out of Ponyboy. He added a second finger. Pony bit his lip to keep from crying out.

After a while of Soda's fingers going in and out, and rubbing the inside of him, Pony started relaxing and moaning.

Soda took his fingers out and positioned himself above Pony's entrance.

He glanced down at Pony with love in his eyes.

"Ready for me,"

Ponyboy nodded his head.

Soda slowly went the whole way in Pony. Soda let out a long, loud, pleasure filled moan.

Ponyboy was so warm, tight, wet, and TIGHT. He felt so good. He felt way better than Sandy ever did.

God, even being inside Pony was perfect.

Pony cried out in pain, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Shh, baby, shh." Soda whispered soothingly, brushing his lips lightly over Pony's.

"J-Just go, Soda."

Soda kissed Pony hoping it would distract him from the pain as he slowly went in and out.

It worked, Pony kissed back, their tongues sliding together, Soda's pleasure filled moans and Pony's pained noises were muffled into this hot, heated kiss.

Soda hit something inside of him that made Pony break the kiss to moan,

"Soda, faster, harder,"

Soda quickly obeyed.

He went harder and faster with each thrust. He laid his head at the crook of Pony's neck, moaning, grunting, and groaning softly in Pony's ear.

Pony clung to him, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, digging his fingernails into his skin, whimpering in pleasure.

"Oh, god, Ponyboy," Soda cried out in pleasure in Pony's ear as he came into Pony hard.

"Soda," Pony choked out as he came onto both of their stomachs.

Soda pulled out of Pony, rolling to his side. He cuddled Pony close into his arms and kissed his forehead. Pony rested his head on Soda's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

Pony liked having sex with Soda, he liked that Soda was inside him, they were connected, it was like they were one, it was like Soda was claiming him, marking him as his, and it felt amazing.

"I love you, Soda."

Soda smiled.

"I love ya too, baby, more than you know."

Pony looked up at Soda and smiled.

"No, I know."

Pony understood, their love was meant to be more than brotherly and it was, it always had.


End file.
